


Miss Atomic Bomb

by Regret (LonelyDrought)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hogwarts Era, I just really love The Killers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda, Miss Atomic Bomb, Songfic, she breaks his heart but feels bad about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDrought/pseuds/Regret
Summary: It still hurt to look at him, to love him. To watch as he and Hermione grew closer to what she craved. She realized that she pushed them into this. It hurt, but it was for the best. She loved him. So she wanted him to be happy, he deserved that much.





	Miss Atomic Bomb

_You were standing with your girlfriends in the street_  
_Falling back on forever, I wonder what you came to be_  
_I was new in town, the boy with the eager eyes_  
_I never was a quitter, oblivious to schoolgirls' lies_

Harry sighed as he dismounted his broom. His team had won, and of course he was happy about it... just it used to be their thing. What they'd do together. Quidditch had always been something that united them, only now it was a reminder that he hadn't heard from her for ages. He could still remember everything about her, her smile, the way her eyes sparkled, even the way she'd stand when talking to her friends. She was perfect, flawless, and everything he'd ever wanted. Harry had been new to those feelings, the way his palms got sweaty when they'd speak, the way he'd want to impress her. Even when he'd been new to Hogwarts he'd felt something for his best mates sister. Not love though, not quite back then.

 _When I look back on those neon lights_  
_The leather seats, the passage rite_  
_I feel the heat, I see the light_

When he looked back on it he could see, feel each detail. It was almost like he was still there in that moment. He could feel the seats of the common room as they laughed together, he could feel the temperature seem to rise as their hands would touch on accident. He could see the heavenly glow surrounding her like it would an angel.

 _Miss Atomic Bomb_  
_Making out, we've got the radio on_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_Racing shadows under moonlight_  
_Through the desert on a hot night_  
_And for a second there we'd won_  
_Yeah, we were innocent and young_

Many had liked her, but she'd been his. No one else's. He'd loved her. They belonged with each other. His dreams would be of her and he was naïve enough to believe that everything was perfect. He'd always hoped that if they parted, she'd miss him. He craved her love. The way he could be himself and she wouldn't laugh. She was all he'd ever wanted and he thought for once he'd found his reward for everything he'd done and sacrificed.

 _Cast out of the night, well you've got a foolish heart_  
_So you took your place but the fall from grace was the hardest part_  
_It feels just like a dagger buried deep in your back_  
_You run for cover but you can't escape the second attack_  
_Your soul was innocent, she kissed him and she painted it black_  
_You should have seen your little face, burnin' for love_  
_Holdin on' for your life_  
_All that I wanted was a little touch,_  
_A little tenderness and truth, I didn't ask for much, no_  
_Talk about being at the wrong place at the wrong time_

He should've known better. It was on their 6 month anniversary when it happened. She was caught with him, Dean Thomas, the guy she'd broken up with in her 5th year, the guy she had no romantic attraction to at all. Obviously he'd been a fool. As they kissed Harry tried to run, to shout, to do anything! But he couldn't. It was as if he was frozen, doomed to watch the scene that was tearing his already wounded heart in two. It was as if a blindfold had been removed from his head. He wasn't destined for love, for happiness, only hurt and betrayal. All he'd wanted was to be cared about, that wasn't to much to ask was it? He was in the wrong place at the wrong time and Harry felt like he was falling from heaven to hell.

 _Miss Atomic Bomb_  
_Making out we've got the radio on_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_Racing shadows under moonlight_  
_We're taking chances on a hot night_  
_And for a second there we'd won_  
_Yeah we were innocent and young_

Back then he'd believed in happily ever after, but she taught him that that was not the case. The truth was as far away as you could get from it. His friends were there for him but they didn't understand, he'd believed in Ginny. Believed she cared for him, that she loved him. When Ron said that he hadn't liked 'Hinny' anyway, it hadn't helped. When Hermione said there were other girls who cared for him Harry realized that no one understood, no one else had had their heart broken before. So he stopped. He withdrew his emotions and tried to soldier through, tried to be happy like everyone thought he should be.

 _The dust cloud has settled, and my eyes are clear_  
_But sometimes in dreams of impact I still hear_  
_Miss Atomic Bomb, I'm standing here_  
_Sweat on my skin_  
_And this love that I've cradled_  
_Is wearing thin (Miss Atomic Bomb)_  
_But I'm standing here and you 're too late_  
_Your shock-wave whisper has sealed your fate_

One night, after a nightmare of her and her ex, he crept outside by the lake to be alone and perhaps to let a tear or two escape. Harry rarely ever cried. But that was just the cost of being so totally and utterly in love with Ginny, the girl who didn't care. "Harry?" he turned around "'Mione? What are you doing out here?" he asked confused. She laughed, "I could ask you the same question" she replied sitting next to him, looking at the lake. "You're not over her are you?" she stated quietly "how did you know?" he asked despondently, not really looking at her. She smiled sadly at him. "your eyes say it all" she replied. He smiled slightly, "Almost sounds like divination" he turned towards her and she laughed "Nowhere close". They settled into a comfortable silence. "You know," she whispered "I meant what I said earlier, I know loads of girls who would do anything for you" Harry eyes widened as she turned her head, blushing crimson, and the wind carried away the unspoken, secret "I would" between them.

 _It feels just like a dagger buried deep in your back (It's so cruel)_  
_You run for cover but you can't escape the second attack (and you turn your back, you're so)_  
_Your soul was innocent, she kissed him and she painted it black (on a losing game)_  
_You should have seen your little face, burning for love,_  
_(Miss Atomic Bomb)_  
_Holdin' on for your life_

Ginny sighed. She missed Harry. The boy who lived. _Her_ boy who lived. She could distantly make out the voice of her boyfriend's voice talking to her. She knew she had to end things with Dean soon. She still loved Harry. It had _always_ been Harry. Always. She'd been scared. Scared of Harry and Hermione's friendship, scared that there was something more between them. She glanced over at her brother, he'd had similar problems. But he hadn't ended it like she had. Him and Hermione were still friends. Ginny and Harry? Not so much. They hadn't talked since the... incident.

It had been a mistake kissing Dean. She'd been scared and he was there. He listened to her cry and spill out her troubles and when she'd gone to give him a kiss on the cheek he'd been startled into turning his head and it had felt good. To be with someone you weren't constantly worrying about, someone you didn't really care for, that you weren't afraid would leave you. Only when she saw Harry, when she saw the look of pure heartbreak on his face, did it register how wrong it was. Ever since that moment whenever she saw him and he faked a smile she swore she could feel her heart break in her chest. He was broken. _She'd_ broken him. No matter how much it hurt, she realized that even if he would take her back, she wouldn't. _Couldn't_. She didn't deserve him. Who knew how many more times this could happen? She was a Weasley. A red-haired, hot-tempered, _jealous_ Weasley at that.

Therefore in the months that passed as she watched Harry heal, laugh and face danger again she didn't comment. She knew she loved him, hell she probably always would. She was fine with that. Maybe. Kind of. It still hurt to look at him, to love him. To watch as he and Hermione grew closer to what she craved. She realized that she pushed them into this. It hurt, but it was for the best. She loved him. So she wanted him to be happy, he deserved that much.

 _But you can't survive (All that I wanted was a little touch)_  
_When you want it all (A little tenderness and truth, I didn't ask for much)_  
_There's another side (Talk about being at the wrong place at the wrong time)_

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a story I wrote back when I was 13 in early 2014, I hope you enjoyed it! It's somewhat sentimental to me since it was the second fanfic I ever wrote, but I'd like to think my writing has progressed since then. 
> 
> Feel free to leave any feedback though, I'd love to hear what you think whether positive or not and I find revisiting my prior works can be really useful for my current writing.
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a great day - Rx


End file.
